The Mysterious Monster
by YoungJapaneseWriter
Summary: I am a woman, I am a baker, I am a mob boss, but most importantly I am a monster. Myths are stories that have been distorted over time, and that is what I am, a distorted story. Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The thing about myths is that they all originated from one truth. Over time truths fade and twist into something else, something that can put people at ease. Monsters can be defeated by small trinkets that are seemingly powerful. Unfortunately for some of those monsters, they are now condemned to live their lives in fear of being burned at the steak, being punctured in the heart by a steak, or being shot with a silver bullet. Most monsters learned over the years to live among the humans, find solace in each other and try not to get to friendly with the non-supernatural. The monsters that were once and stilled are now cowards, their lives are held by the people who are scared of them. Unfortunately I am one of those cowards. I hide among everyday people in hopes that I one day will not be harmed for what I am, but that thought makes me scoff, humans harm each other for being of different race or different sexual orientation.

Very slowly I walked to class, prolonging the inevitable, prolonging entering the classroom. School for me was actually kind of fun until I moved to Japan a year ago, then it was boring. When I lived in America at least I had work and a friend to rely on when I was at school. My friend was a whore to say the least, but that was her choice and I supported her. She wanted to have sex, she liked sex and I wasn't going to give her the whole "wait for someone you love" talk. She deserved to be happy, and that is what made her happy. I miss her but I know she is happy in the United States.

Once I turned the corner into the classroom I noticed that the teacher was already there with a smirk on his young face. We exchanged a knowing look to one another but said nothing. He, like me, was a monster. You notice subtle signs of creatures like you whether it be the fake contacts that are rimmed by the red of your actual eye colour, or when you smile the extra point on your teeth.

If you have now guessed I am talking about vampires, and no not like the others that you may have heard of. Vampires are actually just regular people with a disease. We feast on blood, fresh (old just tastes gross and doesn't give us the nutrients we need) we have sharp teeth to get the blood, and we are pale (mostly because vampires are stereotypical introverts. We do die of steaks to the heart (but who doesn't), we can not be killed by garlic, sunlight, or ripping out fangs out, crosses do not scare us, if you have to cut off our heads well that kills normal humans too. We heal better (but not instantly) if we have fresher blood in us, we are not immortal or even live longer than most humans, we can procreate, because we are not the undead. The 'vampire' gene is genetic or by swapping blood, so blood brothers or sisters? Make sure your friend is not a blood sucker. It is just difficult and annoying to be one. You will not be harmed unless you don't consume nutrients in blood, or if killed by people stabbing things through you. Now that you are caught up with my ways I can continue on.

As I was saying our young teacher, Mr. Watshi, threw a small, almost invisible, smile my way before turning back to the board and continued writing. I walked back to my seat as quiet as possible, not to startle anyone on my way over to my desk. I almost chuckled at the thought, no one has noticed my presence since the first day of every year since before high school. I didn't mind, I was never called on or picked on so I had no reason to want to be noticed. I pulled out a Rubik's Cube once I sat down at my seat, right behind a jubilant blonde known as Tamaki Souh. His friend Kyoya Ootori sat right next to him silently taking notes as always, ever watching anyone who walked in or made a sound about their Host Club, which was often enough.

Every once in a while I would look up from the cube and look to the front of the room to see what the class was actually talking about. Something about Vlad the Impaler.

I snorted accidentally causing a few stares my way and shocked looks from the other.

_People forgot I was here, and just thought this was an empty desk._

Part of me was a little irritated that I was forgotten, the other part of me wished I would have stayed invisible as a blush crossed my face. I mumbled out a sorry and shrank in my seat hoping people would look away quickly. I saw Kyoya Ootori write in his notebook and knew immediately that it was me that was being wrote about. I groaned mentally because I had stayed out of line of sight for years and now I was in the stupid book again.

Sighing, I looked out the window just to see a person staring back at me. He looked terrified. When he noticed I caught him staring he started panicking, and started waving his hands wildly like I had the wrong idea.

Why would he be scared of me?

_Oh shit._

There is two reasons why someone would be scared of me, and neither one of those reasons are good. I really don't want to have any type of reputation in this school, or to be know at all.

I stared across to the boy and mouthed 'third library now.' He slowly nodded and packed his things up, without being noticed he got up and walked out of the computer lab. I gave Watshi a look that I would be leaving and in return he gave me a subtle nod. I quietly packed up my things and left the classroom, thankfully, without being noticed.

When I walked into the library I noticed that the third years were in here, and the only way I knew it was third years was because the Nozuka cousins were being surrounded by their fangirls. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka were part of the Host Club like Tamaki and Kyoya. I called them Nozuka because of their last names and they have some long names.

I saw a flash of red was the intimidating looking boy sit down at a table. Swiftly I made my way over to the table, and tied my hair up as I did so. It was a habit that I picked up as a kid, so whenever I was working I would tie up my hair. I sat down across from the boy and folded my hands.

"What do you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Takashi Morinozuka:

"Since no one in this class can function on anything other than the Host Club today," the teacher complained, glaring in the direction of me and Mitsukini, "we are going to the computer lab so that you will at least have to attempt to be quiet."

Nothing changed when we walked into the library. No one even looked at a book, let alone touched one, and their voices were still pretty loud, but the librarian let it pass as long as they didn't yell. Mitsukini and I decided to sit at a table near some bookshelves in the middle of the library, after a short time some of the regulars sat at our table and chatted with Mitsukini as I looked at a history book I found. As the girls continued to chatter I heard a hair scrape against the carpet next to us, when I looked up I saw Kasanoda-san sitting down and looking terrified beyond belief. He nervously tapped his foot and constantly looked around looking for someone.

"I wonder what Kas-kun is doing here," Mitsukini questioned out loud.

I only hummed in agreement but quickly lost interest as did my cousin, only until I heard a quick intake in breath. I looked up to see Kasanoda-san starring past me and started wringing his hands. I looked behind me to see people fervently walking around talking, but the only on that seemed to stand out was a girl with brown hair that was being tied up in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that kept darting around the room, but stopped when they landed on Kasanoda. No one seemed to notice this girls appearance even when people bumped into her, it was like she was air to them.

When she sat down across from Kasanoda, she clasped her fingers and set her chin on them. Her head tilted to the side as she spoke to the intimidating boy. They spoke low so none of us could hear them, not that the girls were paying attention, but my cousin and I were. Kasanoda quickly spoke after her and seemed to rambling, and he was sweating quite profusely.

"We should go say hi to Kas-kun," Mitsukini stated out of seemingly nowhere.

He apologized to the ladies and dragged me to the next table.

"-and that is ALL I know, I swear," Kasanoda whimpered.

"Hi Kas-kun!" Mitsukini yelled and tackled the boy into a hug. The librarian closest to us shushed us but quickly went back to putting books away. The brunette with Kasanoda tensed up when she realized she was now by others. She slipped Kasanoda a letter and promptly stood up and grabbed her backpack. Before she could get anywhere the girl was stopped by a blonde ball of energy.

"Hi! My name is Mitsukini Haninozuka and this is my cousin-"

"I apologize senpai but I really must be going. I do have classes."

She walked quickly away leaving a stunned Mitsukini, which was surprising on it's own, and a nervous looking Kasanoda.

"Do you know her Kas-kun?" Mitsukini asked

"Kinda, we just met today, but I know of her."

"You should invite her to-" Mitsukini started but was cut off.

"No! Do not go near her! Stay away Haninozuka-senpai, she is beyond dangerous. You may be strong but this girl is legendary," he said and stormed off.

Later when the host club was supposed to start, the club members sat on sofas and communicated about their next day with the girls. As time went on we all started to get restless and kept checking the clock. Kyoya continued to talk as if nothing was annoying him immensely. Finally he shut his book sudenly, catching Haruhi's full attention along with the others.

"Is something the matter Haruhi?"

"Oh, um my father wanted cupcakes from this new bakery that just opened up. She runs out of everything around seven, if not before. I hear she is really nice too, if you can't pay for even a cupcake, especially if you are a child, she will just it to you for free. I haven't seen her, but people say she is as beautiful as the things she bakes," Haruhi said as she daydreamed about the bakery.

"I suppose you can leave early, though just know that excuse won't work every time," Kyoya chided.

"Oh Mommy, I want to go with Haruhi to the commoners bakery!"

When we arrived at the bakery, we couldn't get in for almost an hour, to which the twins protested every minute of it until they were two people from the counter, and only one other person was behind them, a woman with her daughter. I tried giving them my position in front of the group but the woman refused politely. As we got closer I could start making out pieces of the woman as she bounced around the back. She was small and looked like she could be broken by the smallest thing. She started to look more and more familiar the closer we were getting. Finally as we walked up to the counter, I came face to face with the girl who was talking to Kasanoda-san.

"Hi how can I help you today" She asked cheerfully.

She had brown curly hair that was tied up but had a few stray hair fell on her face. As she looked at all of us I could tell that she didn't remember Mitsukini and I from the library. She smiled at all of us, her blue eyes shinning as she did so.

"Do you have any cupcakes left," Haruhi asked hopefully.

"I don't I just sold out of everything."

"Oh, okay," Haruhi said sadly

"If you want to wait a bit I can make some. What do you need?"

"I only need one strawberry cupcake and a vanilla cupcake."

"Is this being directly billed to the host club or just to you Haruhi?"

"Oh, to me. How do you know us?"

"I go to Ouran. I'm in class with Ootori-San and Souh-San," she said and nodded to the boys who only looked confused.

"Oh nice to meet you..."

"Starling, Malayne. Just call me Malayne though, I've been here for years but I'm just not of putting san or anything at the end of names. I will if necessary though."

"Alright...Malayne," Haruhi said smiling.

The girl, Malayne disappeared in the back so we'll all took a take by a window and talked for a while.

"Malayne-chan was in the library today. She was talking to Kas-kun. He looked pretty scared, and told us never to go by her again," Mitsukini stated out of the blue.

Everyone got quiet and looked at the solemn third year. No one had a chance to say anything before Malayne came back with a smile on her face. She place plates in front of all of us. She gave Kyoya a turkey sandwich with Provalone cheese, a fried egg, bacon and some kind of sauce. Tamaki had a blue cupcake but I'm not sure what kind it was, though by the look of it, it was delicious. Haruhi had what looked like fancy tuna, Mitsukini had a three tiered cake that was red velvet, vanilla, and finally strawberry at the top, the twins has orange cupcakes, and she sat down a plate of ramen in front of me.

"Sorry Morinozuka-Senpai, I didn't know what you wanted," she smiled sheepishly.

She returned to the back without a word. None of us said a word after that, but ate happily. Soon she came out with two small boxes, which was probably Haruhi's cupcakes. She thanked us for coming in and set down a check in front of Haruhi, which we all questioned but she had turned away before anyone became vocal about it. When Haruhi opened the check, the only thing on it was was two cupcakes. Haruhi gaped when she saw the price, quickly got up and walked up to the counter where the girl was counting her tips.

"This can't be right. Plus you only charged for the cupcakes and not everything else," Haruhi gasped out

"The price is right. That way everyone can have a cupcake, even if you don't have money I can cover it by the tips people leave. Normally people leave larger tips because they think it is more expensive and it must have gotten out that I use the tips for when people can't pay for something, that and personal things. About the food, it was just nice to cook, I don't get to often and you were waiting a while so I thought I would treat you. I like to treat my customers nice." She said smiling.

Before Haruhi could say anything a man stumbled in and fell to the floor. Malayne calmly walked over to the boy and sat on her heels as she looked him over. They quietly talked as he kept shooting glances our way.

"If you will excuse me, I have something to attend to," Malayne said calmly yet there was an ominous undertone to it.

We all walked out of the bakery, and as soon as the last foot hit the concrete, the door slammed shut, locked and the blinds shut the view off from the bakery. No sounds were heard except the clacking of heels on linoleum floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Third Person:

For two days Malayne didn't show up for school and although the teacher and head master knew the reason, not even Kyoya was notified why. As the third day came and went for classes, Kyoya and Tamaki were asked to stay over by Watshi-sensei.

"I know you boys have everyone's records, and since you both have noticed Mal-er Starling-san has not been here in a couple days I want you to take her homework to her after your club activities. Tell her it is all due on Monday, and thank you in advance boys," Watshi-sensei calmly spoke and turned back to the board with a small smirk on his face.

As Kyoya and Tamaki walked to the host club together they spoke about who was going to go to Malayne's house, because neither one of them wanted to go. They continued to speak even after their arrival to the host club. Kyoya said that they would be closing a little early due to the fact they had to drop off the assignments. Everyone seemed fine with the notion, except for the girls who never wanted the club to close.+

When the club was done and the last girls left, everyone said their goodbyes and wished Kyoya and Tamaki luck on their travel. The boys climbed into Kyoya's limo and headed out into a drive that ended up being an hour long. Tamaki enthusiastically talked about his day, even though they shared the same room, but none the less Kyoya didn't say a word and focused on where they were headed. He looked up at the sky and made a note of the dark clouds that seemed to be rolling in quite quickly.

"We shouldn't stay to long Tamaki, it seems a dreadful storm is on the way."

Tamaki nodded solemnly but they continued on, checking the route every once in a while to see how much longer the trip was going to take. After an hour of driving, the driver turned onto a road that lead further and further into the woods. The car suddenly took a turn onto a dirt path and bumped its way up to a seemingly small house. They house looked abandoned, which made the boys question the driver relentlessly for a couple minutes.

"I'm telling you Master Ootori, this is the address to the house."

As the driver was about to reverse the car, a light came on in one of the rooms, showing a silhouette of a small figure, which scared all the people in the car. As the girl walked outside she chuckled to herself. The driver slid out of the limo and opened the door for the teens inside.

"Miss Starling," Kyoya inquired

"Yes, Mr. Ootori. I assume you are here to bring me my homework."

Kyoya only nodded as he took in the girls appearance as it was much different than from the bakery. She had blonde hair, which was tired up and held back by a bandanna, her eyes shined a little brighter from the laughter. She wore a sports bra that showed off many tattoos, and shorts which showed almost all the rest of her tattoos. She walked down her steps with no shoes no, and regarded the mud like she didn't feel it.

"M-miss Starling, you should p-put more clothes on" Tamaki exclaimed while looking away.

"I think I am okay, besides it's not like I am naked or anything," she chuckled, but then heard thunder rumble, "you all should come in, the storm is only moments away and it is supposed to be a bad one."

"Then we should leave now.." Kyoya started to argue but was cut of by Malayne.

"You are gonna get caught in the middle of it, and last I heard from a friend, they can't see a foot in front of them. Come in a sit for a minute, I insist," She said calmly and gestured toward her house.

The boys, even the driver, ambled into the seemingly small home. Music was playing throughout the house and incense was burning in two different places in the house. When they walked into the house, they immediately stepped into the small kitchen which opened into a small dining room across the hall. Down the hall was a small bathroom, and a small living room and across was a small bedroom. There was hardly any furniture in the home besides a large TV with a few consoles, a bed in the bedroom, two large bookshelves, a recliner, a couch and some floor lamps. The guys noticed the amount of boxes as Malayne showed them the house. Within the first couple of minutes of being in the house, they started hearing the rain coming down on the roof.

"Do you guys want something to eat? You actually reminded me that I need to eat," Malayne remarked bashfully as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Princess, I would be honoured to eat your food once again," Tamaki exclaimed

Malayne chuckled but went dutifully into the kitchen and started cooking. The driver sat on her couch awkwardly as he watched the two younger boys snoop through her things. Kyoya went directly for the books that were unpacked and in the bookshelf, making mental notes as he read the titles. Tamaki looked at the pictures on the shelves close by.

"Miss Starling," Tamaki called out.

"Call me Malayne guys, honestly I am not my mother."

Malayne walked into the living room a couple moments later, while wiping her hands off o a dish towel. She walked in to Kyoya picking a book of of her bookshelf, reading the back, and putting it back. When she looked over at Tamaki she knew the question that was going to come out of his mouth next, so she mentally prepared herself.

"Miss-er Malayne, who is this in the picture with you."

Malayne leaned onto the wall next to her and stared at the photo for a moment before she answered, "That Tamaki, is my ex-fiance."

"Ex? Did you guys break up?"

"No. My fiance died about a year ago," She confessed sadly, then walked back to the kitchen without another word.

Tamaki looked back at the photo with Malayne and the man, they looked happy and in love. They were looking into each others eyes as they danced, Malayne was laughing and looked stunning in her dress. The man was much taller than her, and looked to be a couple years older than her. He had much love in his eyes as he stared down at Malayne. They looked like they were in their own world.

Kyoya took that time to write down all the information he had gathered, but soon went into the kitchen with Malayne.

"Can I ask why your hair is blonde?"

"Well you just asked so..." Malayne said with humour shimmering in her eyes.

Kyoya stared at the woman for a moment, waiting for an actual response.

"I like to blend in so I put fake colour in my hair. Honestly, blonde hair in a Japanese school? I'll stick out like a sore thumb, and I like to blend in."

Malayne continued to answer Kyoya's questions to the best of her ability as she cooked dinner. At some points she had to lie, but generally they were pretty basic questions. Malayne was just happy to have people in the house, she hated the idea of being alone let alone actually being alone. She thought about getting a cat, but pushed it into the back of her mind as she served everyone their food.

Malayne smiled as she ate her food, she liked people in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next morning Malayne woke up with a groan escaping her lips, she felt a craving coming from the pit of her stomach as she remembered she hadn't gotten nutrients from the night before. She sat up and stretched, grabbed her phone and then yet again, a groan passed her lips. Once again it was 8:30 in the morning, she always woke up at this time everyday ever since her fiance had passes. It took months before she could even sleep in her bed by herself, and still she has not grieved for him yet.

Malayne ambled her way out of her bedroom and was immediately reminded of the day prior, as there was three men in her living room. Kyoya Ootori was asleep on her couch, Tamaki Souh was asleep on her floor by Kyoya, and their driver was asleep in her recliner. Malayne remembered after dinner the storm was still raging and so she let them stay the night. She apologized for the short amount of room in her home, and even though the boys still complained, she really did like that people were in the home. She couldn't believe that part of the host club was here in her home, not that she was a fan, but she understood how big of a deal that was to have them in her home.

_God I hope no one hears about this. I don't want to be noticed now..._

Malayne glided into the kitchen to start the coffee, and to make some food for everyone. She opened the blood packet that was in her fridge and swiftly poked her fangs into the bag and sucked the contents dry just in case someone woke up. Dutifully she started coffee as the packet stuck onto her fangs, got the cream and sugar out, and turned on her oven. She pulled the plastic bag out of the entrapment of her fangs and quickly discarded it.

"Do you need any help," A voice asked behind her

Malayne jumped, but quickly calmed down once she found the driver standing in the doorway.

Tamaki woke up to the smell of fresh coffee being brewed and food being prepared, but he still had to think of how he wound up sleeping on an unknown floor.

_Oh I'm at Miss Malayne's house, _he thought slowly. He slowly got up from his makeshift bed that Malayne had made, and made his way into the kitchen, where he assumed everyone was. As soon as he walked closer, he heard the voices coming from the dinning room. When he looked in he saw Malayne and his driver sitting at a table that wasn't their previously. The driver was sitting upright and held the mug in place on the table, Malayne on the other hand slouched in her chair and held her coffee to her. They were chatting about schools they had gone to and what Malayne wanted to do once she finished high school.

"My dream job... that is a very difficult question as I would love to do many things. I would love to continue my bakery here, but I would love to do forensic science and work in the field to pick up the samples and help find the victim's killer. I have always wanted to study the killers, but then I wanted to become a medical examiner to find out how they died, but now I want to make sure that nothing is missed and I can give my all to help these families that have suffered and give them some sort of closure. It wouldn't be much but at least I know I did all I could for those families."

"You sound like you have gone through the same thing," The driver whispered.

"I have with my deceased fiance, unfortunately." She sadly said but quickly shook her head and went back to talking happily.

"Oh Princess! I am so sorry for your loss," Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed over and glomped the unsuspecting girl.

"Mr. Souh I am alright," she chuckled and pushed him off lightly, "Go have some coffee, food will be ready in a little bit."

Tamaki nodded, when he came back Kyoya was up and sitting at the table with the others, looking very tired and angry. Malayne swiftly glided into the kitchen and grabbed coffee for Kyoya and food for everyone. They quietly ate their food, and when they were done Malayne took their plates into the kitchen to wash later. Malayne dissappeared into her room for a little bit but reappeared with her hair coloured brown, a long sleeved black shirt, and dark skinny jeans. She hadn't taken her contacts out that night,and so she looked as normal as she couldn't. She wore no make up, and she pulled her hair up into a messy bun since she was going to work.

Once everyone had their shoes on and we're making their way to their cars, Malayne looked at the clock and smiled.

"Good, I'll make it there on time. Well I suppose with the rain, it will probably be more like 35 minutes," she thoughtfully whispered.

"It took us an hour to get here," the driver said.

"That's because you drove on the high way which takes you way out of the way. There's a road that is a straight shot back to town, but it doesn't show up on any maps. Plus it's not that good for nice cars or limos. You are welcome to follow me or take the highway, but either way I'm glad you guys stopped by. I'll see you at school Monday. Safe travels."

Malayne hopped in her car and waited for the other group to do so before she pulled away. The boys ended up following her on the back roads, so she actually slowed down for their sake. They still made it to town in less than 30 minutes because Malayne tested to see how her new friends kept up with the speed. They parted their ways as Malayne went to work and the boys were dropped off at home.

There was one thing that the driver wanted to say to someone, but never Malayne, and that was that he had found something in her home. When he dropped both the boys off at home, he pulled out his phone and looked at the photo he took at the girl's home.

There on the screen of his phone was a fridge compartment full of blood packets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 3rd Person:

For the next couple of weeks Tamaki would walk up to Malayne during school and have chats to see how she was doing, and she would happily respond and tell him about things. When this first started happening, he would be hie ever loud and ever obnoxious self, but soon he learned that she would not respond if he did so. In return he kept her updated on the Host Club matters, and ask her to join the activities. Though she always declined, she always thought it was nice that he asked. Tamaki went on talking about how cute Haruhi was being, and how the twins get trying to corrupt her, he complained how mommy was being mean (and Malayne didn't stop laughing for a while much to Kyoya's annoyance), he talk about how the lady's have been lovely as always, but mostly he would just complain about being sprung a physical exam on the students with no knowledge what so ever.

"Tamaki, they let us know at the beginning of the year, and they told us about two weeks ago. You need to pay attention more," Malayne chuckled as Tamaki sighed in despair, "But maybe it isn't them springing the exam on you, but your whole club, including Ms. Haruhi."

Tamaki and Kyoya froze when the heard the sentence end, and although Malayne kept walk, she knew the boys would soon catch up. As she predicted, the boys did catch up with her shortly, but oddly, they said nothing.

"My advise is go to the "Special Boy's Clinic", but that is only my opinion."

Tamaki was freaking out that Malayne had figured out the secret, before he could tell her. While he was not listening, Kyoya and Malayne discussed the plan and had it all planned out with enough time to call Mitsukini, Takashi, and the twins. When they walked in Malayne was immediately taken and quickly given her exam, so eventually she wandered over to where a crowd of girls were gathered in the hopes of watching Haruhi bare her, well in this case, his, chest. Yet instead of Haruhi stepping out, Tamaki stood instead. This had been Kyoya's idea of payback, and it was sure a spectacle to behold.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?"

"Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki declared quietly.

Obviously the girls could tell the difference and asked loudly if he was cosplaying, or if it was just a joke. The twins were laughing loudly, and right next to them was Malayne who chuckled behind her hand.

"You jerks! I thought you said there was no way the girls would figure out it was me!"

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast," Hikaru stated with Tamaki's hands still wrapped around his neck.

When Tamaki apologized to Haruhi, and everyone watching, Malayne snuck around back to retrieve her target. She tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and explained that she would be taking her to a clinic close by for "special" boys. She explained that all the doctor's here were under Kyoya's family and that everything would be confidential.

"Damn these rich bastards." Haruhi mumbled, but quickly apologized to Malayne.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi, I may have come from money, but I know the value of hard work. I currently am here on a scholarship for grades as well. My family travels a lot and make money in an unfashionable way, but we made our name, well they did. I wanted to go to school, and work my way into college and do my dream job," Malayne explained chuckling.

After that they walked in silence to the room, and once there Malayne assured her that she would be outside by the nurse. The nurse turned her to her books as she waited for Haruhi to undress, and Malayne looked down at her phone for a couple seconds, until she heard the door close to the open room. When she looked up, she saw a worn down man entering the room and tried to sneak into the first curtained room, where Haruhi was. Malayne quickly glided over to the man and shoved him into the curtain two down from Haruhi.

"What are you doing in here? You are obviously not one of the doctor's here."

"I'm sorry! It is not what you think! Please just keep quiet!" He urged her as Tamaki and the group stormed in.

The silently listened to the banter between Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki had thrown open the drape, and there stood Haruhi in her pink tank top, and once registering what was happening she grew angry. She glared all the boys down until the left for her to finish her exam. Malayne turned back to the stranger and waited for an explanation for why a man was wandering around Ouran. When he told her about his circumstance, she calmed down quickly and agreed to help the man.

"I wonder though, does she go to Ouran Public School?"

"She does! This isn't the place though?" He questioned hopefully

"No, this is Ouran Private School. You have the wrong school." Malayne deadpanned.

The doctor fell to the floor in despair, but revived when Malayne told his she would help. They thanked her profusely as she led him to the Third Music Room. The club members turned swiftly toward the door, since the clu hours were closed for the day. The group panicked when they saw the doctor behind her and rushed to save her.

"I don't need rescuing you numb-nuts, I came to ask Kyoya if he could give me a map and list of all of Ouran's public schools in the area, and directions to them."

"Why," Kyoya asked aprehensivly.

Malayne explained the situation and explained why she needed the maps. Kyoya glanced at his books, with a quick smirk developing on his face, but quickly replaced it with his normal frown. He nodded his head and sat in the corner as he got to work. The doctor thanked Malayne for taking time out to help a person like him. Malayne smiled and said she would help anyone in need, and to everyone that sounded like a really sweet thing to say, but it struck Kyoya in an uncomfortable way, a cautious way. They way she had worded it left Kyoya thinking that there were more to the words than what they really were.

When Kyoya finished with the maps, and had the doctor on his merry way, he slipped out and quickly dialed the headmaster. He waited for his secretary to pick up the phone, and then wait for the transfer of phones.

"Mr. Ootori, what can I do for you?"

"Headmaster, I would like to know more about a student," Kyoya almost demanded.

"Of course Kyoya, you know I always will, now what student is giving you a headache besides my son," The headmaster chuckled.

"One Malayne Starling," Kyoya stated looking down at the accursed name with small notes next to it. There was no sound on the other end for a while, and Kyoya had to check to make sure the phone call was still going before pressing the phone back to his ear, "Headmaster Souh?"

"Kyoya let me be very clear, and take note of everything I am saying. Malayne Starling is to be befriended and only befriended. Do not become best friends, but for the love of everything holy, do not become enemies. The place she comes from is one that is not to be trifled with, understand? Her family isn't so much the type to worry about, but what she does now for a living, I don't want anyone to be on her wrong side. I can't tell you much more, in case I am wrong, which I doubt I am, but do not get on her bad side. She is intelligent, but her scholarship isn't the only reason why I wanted her in my school, I want her here as an ally. Be careful Kyoya, and don't piss her off, whatever you do."

The headmaster hung up quickly after that, leaving Kyoya shaken and asking more questions than he had before the phone call. Kyoya walked back into the clubroom and witnessed sitting on a circle of couches, talking, all except Malayne. She quietly was analyzing all the people around her, Kyoya deduced. Kyoya sat down with the group and observed Malayne, like she was observing him and the others, yet Kyoya could not stop worrying about his call with the headmaster and what he was jabbering on about with Malayne.

_"...her scholarship isn't the only reason why I wanted her in my school, I want her here as an ally. Be careful Kyoya, and don't piss her off, whatever you do."_

Hello, my readers! I would love if you guys could review and let me know if you like it! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Hey Malayne-san," Haruhi asked meekly.

Malayne looked at the smaller girl and nodded to show she was paying attention. Ever sense Tamaki had "adopted" her, she had been accepted by most of the Host Club. The only people that were a little weary of her were Kyoya and the twins, but they never told her or asked her anything.

"My dad's birthday is in a couple of days, and I was wondering how much a cake would be at your store?"

"Well it depends on how far you want to go. Do you want a design or just writing," Malayne questioned

They were sitting in the clubroom together, the rest of the club was doing their own thing but kept an eye on the girls, although the twins were glaring. The girl was too mysterious for their liking, they felt they couldn't trust her. They noticed little things, like when she was working on something she would put her hair up in a ponytail or bun. She wore the school uniform but would constantly wear a necklace with a crest on it, and nice black shoes. When she smiled with Tamaki they saw how she would readjust her smile from showing her sharper teeth, but would only see her eating "tomato juice", or what she claimed as tomato juice. She would be a little to protective over it when someone asked to try it.

As Malayne and Haruhi chatted about what kind of cake that she wanted to get for her father, Malayne tied her hair up in her signature ponytail and would write down what Haruhi had speculated and made small drawings.

"Ever since my mother died, I don't think my dad has ever really thought of his birthday," Haruhi commented.

"How long has your mother been gone Haruhi?"

"Oh, about 10 years in a couple months. She was a lawyer, and she did amazing work," Haruhi comment taking out a picture of her mother and father together.

It was when they were getting married, up at the alter, and Haruhi held the picture close to her at all times. Malayne held out her hand to receive the outstretched photo. When she saw the photo, she knew she was going to make this the cake Ranka would receive for his birthday. She would make it out of fondant to make it more realistic, but she would have to make it perfect. The hardest part about people was that one little mistake could through the whole thing off, and she couldn't d that to Haruhi or her father.

"So, how much are you thinking this is gonna cost," Haruhi hesitated

"How are you planning on paying for this Haruhi," Malayne questioned the smaller girl.

"Well, I am not quite sure. All my money that I make here goes back to the club for the debt, and other than that I only get money for groceries."

"Alright, well, I will figure something out. You are a good kid Haruhi, and I appreciate that in people, I am so used to delinquents." Malayne stated as she played with the ponytail. She stared out the window, trying to think of something the girl could do, "I mean I do a lot of side work outside of the bakery, so if you are willing you could owe me one favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, now the favor can be anything, and you can only refuse once, but I would do it just to get out of the way. Now it could be anything between running to the store for me, or something that I would probably never ask you to do unless I really trusted you. This favor may come at anytime of the day or night, on any day. As long as you accept this agreement, I can make your father cry with happiness at this cake."

The Host Club inched closer during the conversation, to see what the girls were saying. The girl was becoming more and more mysterious to them, and a little more concerning.

"Alright, I will owe you one favor," Haruhi declared.

"Haruhi, are you sure that is a good idea? She could make you kill someone," Hikaru said glaring at the older girl.

"I do my own dirty work, Hikaru, and besides I need more help with my store lately," Malayne boredly stated as she flopped her head toward him.

Hikaru's face became red as the words sank in, it would be for the bakery.

Malayne looked at the clock, as she excused herself. She told Tamaki that she would have to eave a little early today, because she had some errands to run. She picked up a small bag and walked into the backroom to change. The club went on with their meeting, forgetting about the girl, some more happily then others until she walked out.

When Malayne walked out, the club members almost didn't recognize her. She walked out with dark skinny jeans, converse, a long black sleeved turtle neck, and her necklace still in place. Her blonde hair was tied up, wet, and turning into a wavy mess. Her septum ring hung down, and if she would talk you could see a metal bar poking out of her tongue. Malayne walked over to the group and said her goodbyes, she kissed Tamaki's cheek lastly and bid everyone goodbye.

Once she left, Mitsukini piped up, "Tama-chan, are you and Ma-chan dating?"

"No, I think she would kill me if I even mentioned the though. She is more of a sister to me than anything," Tamaki smiled.

For the rest of the club Takashi kept thinking about the blonde that ended leaving the room, and how beautiful she was. He was happy that Malayne had no romantic reactions toward Tamaki and vise versa.

For the next couple of days, the group had hardly seen of the blonde girl, and when they did it looked like she had been sleep deprived. Haruhi was concerned not only for her new friend and her health, but for the cake that was due to arrive on Saturday.

When Saturday rolled around, the Host Club arrived early to help celebrate Ranka's birthday. The man rolled out of bed as he heard the ruckus of the Host Club and smiled softly. He was so happy his little girl was making friends, even when it was with a bunch of guys. As the morning rolled into the afternoon, Haruhi became more and more worried about the cake. She bought him a new frame to put her mother's photo in, and the members of the host club got him something. Haruhi would have paid more attention if she wouldn't have been so worried. When the doorbell rang, Haruhi jumped up and quickly ran to the door. Ranka was shocked to see his daughter move so quickly, but smiled when a woman was behind the door. Malayne had her brown hair down laying down her back, her glasses were perched on her nose with her fake blue contacts in. She wore a long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans, she wore an apron over her clothes that still had flour on it. The girl smiled at the smaller girl and handed her the large white box in her hands.

"Tell your father I said happy birthday," Malayne said and departed quickly after that.

Haruhi brought in the cake and set it on the table between everyone and opened the lid. Everyone gasped and looked at Ranka. There in the box was a cake, but it didn't look like a cake, it looked like a picture that even had a "frame" around it. It was of Ranka and Kotoko, Haruhi's parents. It was perfect, immaculate, and it was the best thing Ranka could have hoped for.

He wrapped his daughter in a hug, and he cried.

Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, but please let me know. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks! -YoungJapaneseWriter


	7. Chapter 7

**So if you are not a fan of violence, you can skip this chapter because it will be talked about in the next chapter.**

**VIOLENCE WARNING**

Chapter Seven:

"Tell me what I want to know," Malayne spat.

Malayne glided around the before she settled in front of the girl again, and she glared at the girl so hard that the girl flinched. She resented the woman in front of her for making her work on her day off. She would rather be at home with her new kitten that roughing people up, but no one could know that. The woman in front of her ruined that and the rest of her week, and she would pay dearly. The woman in front of her also informed on Malayne's gang, The Fanged. The woman, Yuki, had joined Malayne's group and then turned around and betrayed them all. Malayne had loved this girl for over two years, like her own family, and then Yuki turned around and betrayed her like she was nothing. Now Malayne felt nothing but hatred for this girl.

Yuki spit in the girl's face as a last resort of courage. Malayne only sighed and pulled out her favorite weapon, her gun, cocked it and pointed it at the girl's knee. Yuki snarled in Malayne's face or at least tried to until Malayne pulled the trigger suddenly. Yuki, understandably, screamed at the top of her lungs as the hot piece of metal pierced her flesh and muscle.

"Tell me," Malayne growled out.

"You are a monster!"

Malayne barred her fangs at the girl, and she screamed in response. Malayne laughed like a mad man and glided behind the woman.

"There is a difference between you and me, my dear Yuki, and that is I know I am a monster. I am a monster because humans, like you, made up stories long ago that made us monsters. You are a monster because of how you treat people, how you treated your family, and how easily you betrayed people."

"I don't suck people's blood!"

"The funny thing is, I don't either, but I think this time for honour I can make an exception."

Yuki, said nothing but was utterly petrified by the thought alone. She didn't speak as Malayne began to speak.

"You know, it's people like you that killed my fiance, and I don't tolerate that very well. I loved my fiance and then he was taken away from me, from someone who he trusted for a long time. I made the same mistake apparently and now like a feral dog from Hell, you need to be put down," Malayne roared.

Yuki flinched back, her flat black hair covered her now bruising and bleeding face. She was an attractive woman, but that didn't mean much to Malayne not at this moment. Malayne crouched down and it her fist, she actually did feel bad about this, she actually dreaded it. Malayne sat on the ground with her back to the the back of the chair, and sighed.

"You know, I really don't want to do this, I would rather be at home with my kitten and watching some show about an alien in a big blue box called the Tardis. It has always been a favorite of mine, and it was what I was supposed to do on my day off. I really did like you Yu, but you stabbed me in the back and I can't deal with that, nor do I believe I have to. We had some good times you and me, but I guess that wasn't good enough for you, and so I guess this is your end. I'll tell you what though, since I have fond memories with you, I won't bleed you dry, that and I fed yesterday, so I think I will put a bullet in your head. It is more humane and some say you wouldn't even feel it, you'll be dead first."

"P-please d-don't do t-this," Yuki stammered

"I don't want to, that's the thing, but that is the rules. I warned you in the beginning that if you betrayed us that you would die, and you swore you wouldn't, that you would be loyal only to us. Then you lied. You were family to me Yuki and if I were a different person you might leave here alive. The people you work for are the people that killed my fiance, and I can't let that go. He was killed because he was a kind leader and let people go who should have been killed, who betrayed him, and so I lost him. Now I have to lose you too, and in this business you either die by someone else's hand or you retire but always look over your shoulder. I promised him though, I promised Kyo that I would take over and get vengeance for him, for what could have been," Malayne whispered as she put her head in her hands and wept.

Quickly she pulled herself together and stood up to face what was to come. She knew she could, and would, cry later, but not now. She put her headphones in and blasted her music before she stood in front of her old member and pulled out her gun once again. The weight of the metal gave her no comfort in this time, only pain, when she cocked the gun she was happy she couldn't hear it, it would have made her cry right then. As Malayne pointed the gun at the older woman, tears streamed down her face, memories flashed before her eyes with her and Yuki, memories that wouldn't fade for a long time if at all.

Yuki stared helplessly at the younger girl, she looked so heartbroken over her soon to be death. The tears never stopped flowing as the stare down continued, but deep down Yuki knew she had this coming. When she first joined, she never believed that Malayne was the leader, she never understood how she could rein over all those people with a firm fist and they would listen. At first she would try to rebel against Malayne, but Malayne worked with Yuki and took her under her wing. Yuki felt like she was the youngest, and not Malayne. Malayne was kind to all the members of the gang, treated them like her children, and never once lost her edge with them. She was intelligent, cunning, and level headed. When someone would get hurt she would be right there to take care of them and make sure she was okay, but there was a ruthlessness in there that kept everyone in line, and all her enemies at bay from an onslaught attack.

Yuki remembered a rumor about the new leader of the Fangs, about how she was one of the greatest killers out there, she was amazing at lying and was virtually undetectable when out in public. She was known throughout Japan by civilians and gangs, and that nothing could stand in her way of revenge, and when Yuki met the girl she thought they were playing a prank on her. She assumed the leader was a guy, like everyone else did, but now as she stared into the girl's eyes, she knew Malayne hated this job, but couldn't get rid of the responsibility on her shoulder.

"Malayne, you could walk away from this right now. We could both walk out of here and start new lives away from the gangs, we could have normal lives."

Malayne hesitated for a minute, and thought how great it would be to have a normal life. Finish high school, go to college, make something of herself, and just get away from the gang life. Then she remembered that she would never have a normal life, she was a blood sucking monster, and she promised her fiance revenge. Malayne gripped the gun with all her might and looked Yuki in the eyes once more. She steadied her gun and watched as Yuki said a prayer, Malayne waited until the prayer was done and the girl started weeping before she put the gun to her head. Tears clouded her vision as she put the gun at the right spot, her hand started shaking and a sob slipped out of her mouth.

And then she pulled the trigger.

**So there was only one review, but honestly it was so great. I love writing but I am one of those people that feels like if no one says anything that everyone hates it. I know that is wrong and I am not saying that so my readers blow up my reviews so that I will continue to write. I will no matter what, and seeing you guys favorite and follow this story is absolutely wonderful. I love my anonymous readers as much as I love my reviewing readers. Thank you guys for keeping up with this story, and Quasar thank you for that beautiful review, I have it as a screensaver (not to be creepy), to remind me to write more on here and on Wattpad. It reminds me that readers do like my story and that I need to write more and not worry about the comments. So thank you to Quasar.**

**And to all my wonderful, beautiful readers: Thank you for reading my story and following it and favoriting it. I will not ask for reviews anymore, do that on your own accord. Review if you want, not when I ask you too, if you do awesome! I love hearing them! If not, well that's great too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know the last chapter came out of no where and threw some, if not all, of you for a loop. I apologize, I wanted to show the other side of Malayne and soon she will be showing her vampire side. Just so you are aware. Thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it, and I appreciate all of you! Much love, YoungJapaneseWriter**

Chapter Eight:

Days after the incident, Malayne was still in a depressive state like she always was when it came to mob business. Tamaki would try his hardest to make the girl feel better, but would not get any response. On this day Malayne was a little better than the last two, but still uncooperative toward anyone that tried to gain her attention. When they arrived to class, Tamaki had questioned her about their homework but she would only respond with a nod or a shake.

"Mal what is wrong, for days I have tried to make some sort impact on your sadness."

"Tamaki...I just, I lost a friend a couple days ago, and I haven't quite come to terms with it yet. I am sorry and I do appreciate you trying to help, but it was really had and I am not ready to go to her funeral yet. It feels wrong to go see her family, and to see her," Malayne whispered, and before anything else was said Malayne got up and left through the back class room door, giving a wave to the teacher who looked equally concerned.

"Kyoya," Tamaki inquired solomnly.

"Yes Tamaki."

"Can you find out who has died recently, who is close to our age in this city?"

"I can try."

As Kyoya typed away on his computer, Tamaki looked sadly at the door that Malayne had gone through. He missed his friend, and not that Kyoya cared for her, but he was quite curious as to who would have died young around their age. After a lot of research, filing through police reports, hospital clients, factoring three to four days, and age, Kyoya had only found one person in the area. He did not like the result.

"Well her name, if I am correct, was Yuki Toochi, she was 20 years old and lived with her parents. She was a local college student, and it is said that she was supposedly in a local gang for a long time and then changed? She was found with a gun shot wound to her head and lacerations on her ankle and wrists, and was found on the side of the road by people passing in the streets, around four days ago. The cops have seen this type of thing over the course of a couple years, and they are speculating change in mob bosses."

"That's awful! No wonder why she is so upset!"

Kyoya was wondering how the girl knew the deceased, and he was hoping that it wasn't a mob connection. He wouldn't say anything to his friend, because he knew it would crush him if it was true.

Over in the third years class, the cousins of the host club were boredly observing the world outside the classroom. Nothing was said from the taller cousin, but the smaller one rambled on about the colour of the world. Fall was in play and the leaves were changing beautiful colours. Mitsukini stopped mid sentence when Malayne was seen rushing into the maze, but fell to her knees halfway to the pavilion. Before Mitsukini could say anything, Takashi rushed out the classroom, without telling the teacher anything. He rushed through the hallways, never realizing that his cousin wasn't behind him or why he was actually running toward the girl. He rushed into the maze and saw the girl was still fallen in the middle of the path. She was weeping, she was shaking so horribly, there would have been no way she could have gotten up.

Takashi swooped up the girl in his arms and glided toward the pavilion in the middle of the large maze. Malayne clung to the taller man as she wept, never realizing who has her, and at this moment, she absolutely didn't care. He placed her on the bench and sat next to her, never saying a word as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly, which seemed to help a little bit.

"I'm sorry Mori-senpai that you had to come rescue me, even though it wasn't so much a rescue as sympathy."

Takashi only grunted in response as the girl collected herself. She took a couple deep breaths and leaned against the taller man. His face flushed in response, he continued rubbing her back as her eyes slowly drained of happiness.

"My friend died four days ago, we had been close for two years. It was right after my fiance died, and she helped fill a little hole in my heart where a giant one was. She was like family and now she's gone. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for putting this on you, but Tamaki is always so happy and I didn't want to ruin his day."

"You have been sad and Tamaki has noticed that, it is affecting him too," Takashi reasoned.

"I guess your right, and I will apologize to him when I see him next. Thank you Mori-senpai," she whispered but didn't move from his shoulder.

They stayed their for a little while longer, enjoying the silence of the other. Mitsukini saw this and smiled at his cousin, and seeing the happiness in him as he sat with the girl.

"I suppose we should get back to class, Tamaki is probably freaking out and annoying the piss out of Kyoya," she chuckled but sobered up quickly, "sorry about the language, I'm not use to talking to anyone but my...my workers. Well and Tamaki, but he just panicks which is amusing."

Takashi shrugged his shoulder and started walking toward the exit. Malayne smiled and caught up to the man. Compared to Malayne, Takashi was a head and a half taller than her. Malayne walked close to Takashi, and oddly he found that he didn't mind.

"Thank you again, I know I say that alot, but honestly I don't get to vent often. I don't have family, and my friends are only work friends."

"Relax."

Malayne nodded and thanked him one last time. Takashi walked the girl back to class where she slipped in unnoticed, and then walked back to his class without a care. Malayne apologized to Tamaki and Kyoya for their worries about her. Takashi was patted on his shoulder by his smaller cousin, and smiled at his cousin.

Malayne unknowing smiled as she sat at her desk, as she thought of how kind the older man was. This was the moment Malayne realized she had a crush for the first time since her fiance.

She didn't know whether to be ashamed or to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is going to be really short, only because the next one, being the 10th, will be a lot longer. You will be meeting both Malayne's biological family, and her adoptive family. Plus an added secret of Malayne's. I hop you guys enjoy it. I will try to post it tonight or tomorrow. Much love, YoungJapaneseWriter**

Chapter Nine: 3rd Person:

Days passed and Malayne returned to normal, somewhat. She was busy with cake orders for up and coming Halloween parties among the rich and the working class. This was Malayne's favorite time of year not because of the on coming cold weather that would follow, but because of the spookiness that Halloween brought on. She loved horror movies, primarily paranormal ones, and she loved seeing kids dressed up in their little costumes.

Malayne had just walked out of the back after hearing the bell ring that signals a customer has arrived in the shop. When she looked up she saw the host club walking in with almost all smiling faces, of course the twins and Kyoya were the exception. They sat in the corner, by a window, and chatted happily while Malayne made them some food. The door opened to the store once again, and when Malayne stepped out, a curious looked shrouded her face.

The Host club looked over at the ma that just walked in and immediately recognized him as the man that collapsed on their first arrival at the store. The man, who was a little shorter looking than Tamaki and Kyoya, walked confidently into the store and up to Malayne.

"Malayne-sama, can I speak to you in back?"

"Maybe right now isn't the best time, I have some food cooking, and some cakes to decorate," She spoke with a steady voice, shooting glances at the club.

"I realize that, but this is incredibly important and needs your attention now."

Malayne stared at the man for a long minute, but finally nodded. She excused herself and walked him to the kitchen in back. The club looked at each other, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"WHAT?"

The club flinched at the sudden sound made by the girl but said nothing. The girl was seen pacing in the kitchen and looked very angry, but under that anger they could see worry. They didn't hear anything after that, but soon after Malayne walked out of the kitchen and into the shop to deliver the food to the scared club. Malayne apologized but didn't explain, the excused herself once again into the kitchen.

The club didn't see her come out for another half an hour, and that was only to take care of customers, but no words were said to them as they sat waiting for their friend.

"If they step foot into my store I will give you the right to shoot her if I don't do it myself," Malayne grumbled as she walked into the store.

"Roger that. Some of the boys and I are going on patrol tonight," The boy said as he leaned against the counter.

"Alright, if you guys get tired stop by for some coffee, I'll be up trying to get a hold of some people."

The by nodded and walked out of the store, leaving the club with more questions toward Malayne.

"Hey Mal, are you okay?" Tamaki questioned as he walked up to his friend.

"Yeah, I have some not nice people coming into town because some good people are going to be around. Oh, but speaking of good people, I won't be able to come to the club on Friday, I will be busy with some family that is coming into town tonight and we have something to do on Friday."

"Oh! I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival that is coming into town. Some customers were talking about it, it's supposed to be a dark carnival?"

"Yes, it's called Americabre. It's a dark carnival that is quite popular around the world and the musicals that they occasionally do are quite realistic. Kids under the age of 14 are not permitted unless in attendance with an adult because of language, nudity, and visuals that are hyper-realistic. You could say I know them," Malayne chuckled.

"It's too bad you can't go Mal-chan!"

"Oh you might see me there," Malayne winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this was due a couple days ago and I am so sorry it isn't on time. I picked up some shifts at work! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is one of my favorites to write! As a side note, this will be a two part chapter, because I am adding a second part to it. Much love, YJW**

Chapter Ten: 3rd Person:

As Friday came around, Malayne was getting more and more restless as night was growing near. She had been contacted a month before from her adopted family about joining in a show since they were in Japan. They told Malayne about the show and how they wanted to incorporate a musical that they had seen and wanted to recreate. Malayne readily agreed, more excited about seeing everyone than anything else. After the last couple of nights and dealing with other gangs, she was ready to relax, well not so much relax than doing a thing she used to love so much. Malayne finished cakes that were all due the next night, and quickly closed up the shop.

Around seven o'clock the host club arrived to the carnival, completely stupefied by the utter horror that surrounded them. People were walking around with blood dripping everywhere and some even had organs hanging out of their bodies. When they came to the gate a large man stopped them and asked for some ID. When it was all presented, the man stopped and looked at a paper next to him.

"You are all free to go inside, our madam has already paid for your tickets," his voice boomed.

"What, er, madam would that be," Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Madam Malayne."

The group all looked at each other in surprise, but before they could ask anything else they were told to move along and enjoy the show. They went straight for the tent in hopes of getting more answers, but again before they could they were seen and taken directly to their seat, that was reserved specifically for them. They sat obediently, and waited for the show to begin.

More and more people trickled in and soon people where not even allowed to sit as there was no room. Bleachers were filled to the brim and all the isles were being sat in so all could see. That's when everything went dark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A woman's voice rang out.

Before the spot light flickered on, the club already knew who the voice belonged to. The light flickered on and there stood Malayne, the group was surprised and not just because of her being in center stage. Malayne had her blonde hair in it''s wavy mess, her piercings all noticeable, but most surprising was her body. She wore only ribbon, the ribbon covered her nipples, and V'd around her genitalia. The ribbons curved around her arms and down her legs, across her stomach but kept her back open, as well as to keep her ass bare.

"Welcome to the Show! My name is Malayne, and I am the special guest of tonight," She chirped and bowed.

"For tonight only, if you are following us from America, you know I am not normally in the show, but tonight since my family is here, so am I. Tonight is also special because we will have two intermissions for you guys, and why that is special is because at those intermissions we will be putting on two different stories. Otherwise it will be a normal show, well normal for us, and if you have never seen us just a heads up, we are not normal. Good luck, and don't get too scared."

The lights went out once more and that was when the show really began.

Malayne was in back hyperventilating, she had hoped the host club wouldn't actually come, and was trying to track her down somewhere. She felt really embarrassed for her outfit, or lack thereof, normally it wouldn't bother her but being in front of people you know and see everyday was a game changer. Time seemed to fly as the show continued to go on, the first intermission was next and so she put 'normal' clothes on top of her ribbons. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she heard Erik, the other actor, playing his monologue. She walked into the darkness and prepared herself for the first song.

"Here's one from DeadNotSleeping. "Long time watcher, first time writing." Blah blah blah blah... "You always say on your blog that you will 'show her the way, show her you are a true villain'. Who is 'her' and does she even know that you're..."

Erik stared into space, toward the audience as the music began. The light dimmed on Erik and lit up the other side of the stage where he walked over, taking off his lab coat and setting it in his basket, before 'entering' the laundry mat.

The laundry mat held many people in there, one being Malayne.

"Laundry Day. See you there.  
Underthings...tum-b-ling.  
Wanna say "Love your hair."  
Here I go (mmmrrhhrr) mum-b-ling.  
With my freeze ray I will stop - the world.  
With my freeze ray  
I will find the time to find the words to  
Tell you how. How you make.  
Make me feel. What's the phrase?  
Like a fool. Kinda sick.  
Special needs. Anyways.  
With my freeze ray I will stop - the pain.  
It's not a death ray or an ice beam, that's all Johnny Snow.  
I just think you need time to know  
That I'm the guy to make it real.  
The feelings you don't dare to feel.  
I'll bend the world to our will  
And we'll make Time stand ... still."

Erik took Malayne and started twirling her around, but soon spun her away and started going about their Landry habits, "That's the plan. Rule the world  
You and me. Any day.  
Love your hair."  
"What," Malayne questioned  
"What? No! no no no, I love the air. "

The light dimmed and lit up on the other side of the stage with Erik putting on his lab coat, "With my freeze ray I will stop."

With that the music ended and Malayne stepped off stage until her next entrance. She walked around and grabbed some water to kill time, but still couldn't share the uneasiness that she felt.

Half of the stage lit up and Malayne tried to give a flier to a person walking by, "Will you lend a caring hand - to shelter those who need it? Only have to sign your name, don't even have to read it. Would you help? No? How about you?"

She walked up to Erik and tried to hand him on but he acted scared.

"Argh. Ah. Hah. What?"

"I was wondering if I could just... Hey, I know you!"

"Hello. You know me? Cool. I mean. Yeah, you do. Do you," Erik asked trying to look cool.

"From the laundromat."

As the story continued, the host club was stupefied at how professional their friend looked, and how beautiful her voice was. The whole story was beautiful and entrancing, everyone in the audience gasped at the right moments and laughed when needed. The background was ever moving and perfectly timed, and everything seemed like how a story should be. Malayne looked as happy as she did when she was decorating a cake, everyone in the club noticed but few cared.

Malayne was sitting on a washing machine facing Erik when her background story began, and to everyone's surprise there was honest emotion in her voice and in her emotional face.

"Here's a story of a girl who grew up lost and lonely,  
Thinking love was fairy tales and trouble was made only - for me.  
Even in the darkness every color can be found.  
And every day of rain brings water flowing to things growing in the ground!  
Grief replaced with pity for a city barely coping,  
Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be.  
Anytime you're hurt there's one who has it worse around.  
And every drop of rain will keep you growing seeds you're sowing in the ground!  
So keep your head up Billy, buddy..."

A tear was seen slipping out of Malayne's eye that even caught off Erik. Malayne kept on acting, trying to ignore the fact that she almost broke down on stage, in front of so many people. She pushed through and ignored the fact that she could cry in a moments notice, but unfortunately there was no crying in her parts. Some people in the crowd had started crying, one being Tamaki.

"Good. They're good. He's nice. I'll be interested to know what you think of him. He said he might stop by," Malayne chirped.

"Stop by here?!"

"Yeah?"

Erik looked panicked, "OH! Goodness. Look at my wrist. I gotta go."

Time Skip-

After the end of Doctor Horrible's story,while the whole audience was crying at Malayne's death, three people walked out of the tent, and waited for Malayne to take her normal break until the next show. At the site of Malayne getting up and nodding, the club walked out of the tent and waited closer to the back for Malayne to accompany them.

When she walked out, Malayne was in black skinny jeans and a tank top that left a lot of cleavage. She greeted the group with a shy smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Surprise," she meekly stated.

"Ma-chan, why didn't you tell us you used to work in the carnival?"

"Well it's not something that comes up in conversation. I had only been working in the carnival from when I was six until I moved here when I was thirteen. I was adopted by the ringleader and his wife."

"That's what you call running away from home just because you wanted attention?"

Malayne's happy eyes suddenly went dark and very terrifying.

"Tamaki, please take the others back in the tent. I don't want you to see what kind of person I am about to become," Malayne calmly spoke.

Before he, or anyone else, could move three people walked around the corner. One looked identical to Malayne, and the other two looked to be her parents. They were very high class and very snooty.

"Wanting attention is what you do when you run away, when I do it, it is safety reasons. You drive a car into building and it's a cry for attention instead of needing to go to a mental institution. Don't talk to me about wanting attention, I never wanted the attention I got from father dearest and mother dearest," Malayne snarled.

Malayne's twin cackled, but when she stepped forward she suddenly stopped and frowned. The club couldn't see why she stopped until they heard the cocking of a gun.

"I told you last time that if any of you came near me I would shoot you. I will not tolerate any of you, and if you think otherwise then you need to go to a therapist and question them why your abused daughter is now defending herself."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic dear, and not in front of your new friends," her mother waved her hand.

"How do you know they are new?"

"Kyoya has been keeping us updated, and that is how we knew you would be here and why we came for a visit."

Malayne froze, but slowly turned toward Kyoya, who held no regrets on his face. She knew now was not the time to deal with it.

"You will not be receiving anymore information on me from this day on, and whatever you need, you can save your breath and leave now." Malayne put the gun on safety and holstered the gun so it rested on her thigh.

"We need security," Her mother blurted.

Malayne looked her mother in the eyes and laughed, and continued to laugh until tears streamed down her face, "Y-you need protection, from me. From the daughter that ran away to stop what you did to me on a daily basis. You expect me to help you. You must be out of your goddamn mind."

By the end, the look on Malayne's face had terrified her family, and made the club happy they couldn't see her face. Her parents had taken a step back, but her sister had stayed where she was.

"You are the most powerful person we know, and yes we know who you are. Are you willing to let your family die because you hold a grudge that happened forever ago," Her twin asked.

"I begged the lot of you to kill me, everyday, but you got some sick pleasure out of seeing me in pain, and you my own twin helped them instead of me. So, yes, I am willing. You killed me the day I pleaded with you to help me against them, then you joined them. You all became dead to me when I realized I was nothing to you. You will never get my help, and if you are seen on my property, house or work, you will be shot on spot. Now if you choose not to believe me, I will not be held responsible if you are found dead the next day."

Malayne turned toward the club, hair covering her face, and ushered the club back into the tent.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, but it needed to be said. Oh, and Kyoya? If I hear you are talking to anyone without my permission again, we are going to have a problem," Malayne glared.

The glare sent a shiver down Kyoya's spine, but he nodded all the same. A memory popped into his head, the chairman telling him not to piss her off.

As he watched her retreating form, remembering the glare, one that could scare the devil himself, he knew he would have to walk on eggshells around her for a while. Although he also congratulated himself on the information he just acquired. Now one question still remained.

Who was Malayne?


End file.
